


Going Down

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: fan_flashworks, Established Relationship, Kitchen Sex, Living Together, M/M, Masturbation, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee catches Ryo getting in a mess eating cherries in the kitchen, and he reacts accordingly…
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Comments: 8
Kudos: 2
Collections: fan_flashworks





	Going Down

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 303: Amnesty at fan_flashworks, using Challenge 139: Hand.
> 
> Setting: After Like Like Love.

Eating cherries can be a messy business, or at least Ryo has always found it so; the juice gets everywhere, smothering his hands and running down his arms, which is why he usually eats them over the kitchen sink, a habit Dee has never previously been a witness to. They’re living together now though, so perhaps he shouldn’t be as surprised as he is by his partner’s reaction, but then a lot of what Dee does is unexpected. Nevertheless, when Dee stalks up to him and starts licking and sucking the cherry juice from Ryo’s hand and fingers, smirking at him, green eyes smouldering with desire, Ryo has to clutch at the edge of the sink with his other hand just to stay upright as his knees go suddenly weak.

He can’t take his eyes off Dee, following that talented tongue as it curls around his fingers, chasing every last trace of purple juice. Ryo’s face suddenly feels hot, but he’s not blushing, not this time; it’s the flush of arousal heating his skin as his heart speeds up and his jeans start to feel a couple sizes too small. He shifts restlessly, trying to ease the feeling of constriction, but it doesn’t help. If anything, the friction of movement it makes his situation worse.

Dee notices. Of course he does. His grin widens as he licks his lips, and Ryo just knows there’s no way they’re gonna make it to the bedroom. Whatever’s about to happen, it’s gonna happen right here, in the kitchen, and that thought would probably have made him blush if he weren’t already so turned on that all he wants is Dee, and he doesn’t much care about how or where as long as it’s soon.

Still gripping Ryo’s wrist, and sucking almost lazily on the final sticky finger, Dee reaches with his free hand to flick open the button on his lover’s jeans. The zipper gives way of its own accord, sliding down with a metallic whirr, under too much pressure to stay closed without the button’s help. 

Ryo is leaning back against the kitchen counter now, holding on first with one hand and then with both as Dee finally releases his wrist. His legs are trembling, his cock twitching urgently in his boxers, his voice gone husky and desperate.

“Dee, please!”

He’s not sure what he’s begging for; he just needs something, anything!

“What d’you want, baby?”

Ryo just shakes his head, already too far gone to manage coherent thought, let alone speech. He’ll never understand how Dee can reduce him to this state so effortlessly.

“Please!”

Grinning lasciviously, Dee sinks to his knees; his chuckle is positively filthy, vibrating through Ryo’s body as Dee buries his face in his lover’s crotch, inhaling his scent of his lust and nuzzling his cock through the thin cotton of his boxers. Ryo’s answering groan is so desperate it sounds almost like he’s in pain.

A couple of quick, awkward, one-handed tugs and Ryo’s jeans are at mid-thigh. Dee’s tongue snakes inside the front of Ryo’s boxers, licking the length of his erection, making it twitch harder. There’s a damp patch spreading rapidly near the waistband, testifying to Ryo’s state of readiness; he’s not going to last much longer. Dee pulls back for a second then leans in to swipe his tongue across the wet patch where the cotton is pulled taut across the head of Ryo’s cock. The action draws a shuddering moan from the older man’s throat. 

Glancing upwards, Dee can see Ryo’s eyes are half closed, glassy and unfocussed; his chest is rising and falling rapidly, breath coming in ragged gasps. Easing Ryo’s boxers over his straining erection, not wanting to trigger his partner’s release too soon, Dee can’t help but lick his lips in anticipation. He loves going down on Ryo, relishes the taste and texture of his lover filling his mouth. It turns him on so much he can come from that alone. Without conscious thought, his hands drop to the front of his pants, desperately fumbling them open to free his own rigid and leaking cock, giving it a couple of quick, rough strokes to take the edge off, pre-come smearing over his length. It’s such a relief to be free of the constricting fabric that he feels almost giddy.

The floor is hard and uncomfortable beneath his knees, but Dee barely feels it; his full attention is focussed on Ryo, trembling with need inches away from him, looking like some kind of fallen angel, a study in erotic imagery. He almost wishes he could capture this moment forever, but he knows that trying to snap a quick photograph would kill the mood. Instead, he grasps the base of Ryo’s cock in one hand, feeling it hot and solid against his palm, leans in and licks away the pre-come oozing from the slit with a quick swipe of his tongue. 

Ryo’s answering whimper sends a jolt of desire through Dee’s entire body; much as he would like to continue teasing his partner, he can’t wait any longer. Bracing himself, he swirls his tongue around the swollen head, takes it in his mouth to suck gently, his teeth lightly grazing the silken flesh, then abruptly deep-throats him. Ryo cries out in pleasure, one hand tangling clumsily in Dee’s thick hair, the other still clinging white-knuckled to the edge of the kitchen counter, pretty much all that’s keeping him upright.

Dee’s head bobs up and down, alternately taking Ryo’s cock right to the back of his throat, then pulling back to suck the head, teasing the slit with the tip of his tongue and driving Ryo into a frenzy. 

Staring down through unfocussed eyes, Ryo can see Dee’s left hand working his own shaft in a blur of motion. He’s dimly aware there’ll be a mess to clean up later and he hopes he’ll remember, but right now he hardly cares; Dee’s lips and tongue are working him expertly, driving him ever closer to the edge, but he tries to hold back for as long as he can, prolonging the pleasure for them both. 

Dee’s told him before how turned on he gets just from sucking him off and Ryo knows he’s not faking it. Dee’s looking up at him now, pupils completely blown, green eyes looking almost as black as Ryo’s own, groaning in pleasure and sending delicious vibrations through Ryo’s cock. It’s too much to take and Ryo comes with a howl, head thrown back, hips snapping forward, his entire body rigid and trembling as his cock pulses again and again in his lover’s mouth. Dee swallows what he can even as his own release spurts across the tiles and Ryo’s bare foot.

They’re both breathing hard as Ryo’s spent cock slips from Dee’s mouth, sticky and dripping. Dee licks his lips and grins giddily up at Ryo, then wipes his mouth and chin with his right hand because his left is liberally coated with his own come. Without a second thought he wipes both off on his pants. 

Ryo’s legs buckle and as gravity takes over, he slides gracelessly down the front of the cabinet he’s been leaning against, landing on his butt with one leg either side of Dee. The floor is wet and sticky beneath his bare ass; for some reason that strikes him as hilarious and he starts laughing. Dee’s laughing too, even if he doesn’t know why.

“What’s funny?”

“How come I always end up in the wet patch?” Ryo giggles.

Dee snorts. “Oops! Sorry, babe.” He doesn’t sound even remotely sorry. “I got your foot too.”

Still giggling, giddy and light-headed, Ryo tries to peer past Dee.

“Which one?”

“Left.”

“Ah. Good aim.”

“Natural talent.” 

They look at each other, grinning, faces inches apart.

“Well, you said you wanted to christen the kitchen, looks like you finally got your wish.”

Dee scoots forward on his knees, pulling Ryo in for a long, deep kiss, feeling his lover melt into his arms.

“I always get what I want in the end; I’m very persistent.”

Ryo rests his head on Dee’s shoulder. It’s an awkward position, but he doesn’t particularly want to move. He’s not sure his legs will work anyway.

“I’ve noticed that.” He yawns, suddenly sleepy.

Dee nudges him. 

“Hey, no fallin’ asleep; you’ll put your back out sittin’ like that, and then where will we be? C’mon, better get ourselves cleaned up. Shower?”

“Yeah, I guess we should.”

Dee pulls away, scrambling unsteadily to his feet, legs half numb from kneeling, and offers a hand to Ryo, who accepts, allowing Dee to help him up off the floor. His jeans promptly fall down around his ankles and Dee chokes back a snort of laughter.

“Ah, what the hell.” Steadying himself against Dee, Ryo pulls the jeans and his boxers all the way off and uses them to mop up the wet patch. He’ll clean up properly later but at least now no one will slip in it. “Might as well, they need washing anyway after that.” On legs that still feel a bit shaky Ryo heads towards the bathroom and Dee stares after him, gaze fixed on his lover’s bare ass beneath the hem of his t-shirt. Ryo glances back over his shoulder as he reaches the bathroom door. “Are you coming or not?”

“Just try and stop me!”

Dee grins, looking forward to the shared shower. Maybe they’ll get to christen the bathroom too!

The End


End file.
